


Walk Of Shameless

by RandomRedneck



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fanfiction, Hotels, Romantic Comedy, Seduction, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: A nerdy girl wakes to find she did something quite impressive the previous night





	Walk Of Shameless

Waking up in a strange place was always a surprise. It was even more of a surprise for the skinny girl coming to under an unfamiliar ceiling.

 

“...Huh?”

 

Sitting up, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. As her vision cleared and the grogginess lifted, she realized a few things. First thing:

 

“This is not my apartment...”

 

Second thing:

 

“...I am not alone in this bed...”

 

And finally:

 

“And where are my clothes?!”

 

She pulled the cover up to her chin, trying to piece together what had happened to lead to this.

 

“Was I kidnapped? Or am I dreaming?”

 

She glanced over at the slumbering figure beside her, totally covered by the surprisingly large blanket.

 

“Wait a second...”

 

Doing her best to not rouse the mystery figure, she pulled the cover back slightly. One look at the color of her hair and it all came flooding back to her.

 

“Did I...what is it that Ame would say...score a total hottie? Ugh, how does she stand talking like that.”

 

The rest of the night started coming back to her. Along with the rather...racy things that had occurred the previous night.

 

“Oh, goodness. That’s not like me...I mean, I’ve...gotten some before. But it was never that...oh, my. I need to leave before-”

 

The before happened as the mystery girl suddenly sat up, shaking off the sleep. And not bothering with the modesty cover like Pearl was. Pearl’s face lit up like a wildfire at the sight.

 

“Morning, pretty thing. Enjoy yourself last night?”

 

Boy, did she ever. But she seemed a little embarrassed to admit it.

 

“Was I...inebriated?”

 

Her bedmate chuckled.

 

“Sober as an AA member. I doubt you could have seduced me that good if you weren’t.”

 

Pearl’s mouth dropped open in shock.

 

“ _I_ seduced _you_? I mean, you’re so...and I’m...how?”

 

She thought back to the night before.

 

“Oh, you were smooth. Nervous as any lady I’ve ever seen, but you were good. All that science stuff and foreign poetry. I was putty in your hands, girl.”

 

Pearl felt a swell of pride.

 

“Well, thank you. I admit I’ve never...um...”

 

The pink haired girl finished that for her.

 

“Had a debauched hotel hook-up with a total stranger you met at a bar?”

 

Pearl flopped back on the bed.

 

“Oh, what are people going to say if they find out...what are they going to say when I leave!? Oh, I’ve heard Ame talk about it all the time. The walk of shame.”

 

She threw the blanket over her head.

 

“Hey, nothing to be ashamed of, Skinny. When you walk out of here, you walk out with the knowledge you’re a damn smooth operator.”

 

Pearl sat back up.

 

“A smooth operator. That’s one I don’t get a lot.”

 

Pearl hopped out of the bed, gathering her scattered clothes.

 

“I really have to go, though. If I know my party-happy roommate, she forgot her key and is sleeping outside the apartment door with a hangover.”

 

She felt a swat on her bum. And a piece of paper put in her hand. Turning around, she was greeted to her still nude new pal.

 

“If you ever wanna get together with clothes on, give me a call.”

 

Pearl smiled like a dope as she read the paper. And looked even dopier when she got a goodbye kiss on the way out the door.

 

“What a night...”

 

As she walked through the lobby, she heard the snickering of two meatheads at the door. Rather than be embarrassed, she smiled.

 

“Laugh away, fratboy. At least I’m capable of seducing a woman sober.”

 

She chuckled and strolled out the door. Utterly devoid of shame.


End file.
